


Connor/Gavin oneshots

by Bisaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal, Angst, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Connor is a roomba, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, French Kissing, Gavin has a cat, Gavin refers to him as ‘his son’, Hand Jobs, Hank is such a dad, Hank the cock block, Hospitals, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, NSFW, Original chracters - Freeform, Panic Attack, Parents, Phone Sex, Poor Hank, Pre-Relationship, Puppy Love, Russian Roulette, Secret Santa, Smut, Soulmate AU, Thanksgiving, anxiety attack, face fucking, he likes to call him fucker, his names tucker, kid AU, minor bondage, oneshots, sub/dom, tags are goin along the way tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisaster/pseuds/Bisaster
Summary: There will be fluff and smut. Request will be accepted, but no rape or non-con. Ew. Enjoy please





	1. Poor Hank

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct errors and shit.

* * *

This is smut(face fucking and dirty talk)//

Gavin and Connor had been secretly dating for a while, and by secret they mean secret from Hank. Hank would literally kill Gavin if he found out what him and Connor do in their spare time. However, Hank had become more and more suspicious about their unusual amount of time spent together. Unfortunately his suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the archive room to look for something for a case. Hank nearly passed out at the sight infront of him. It was Gavin leaning with his back against the wall, pants and boxers at his ankles, his hands tangled in Connor’s hair. Connor, who was on his knees getting face fucked by the detective, seemingly enjoying it.

Gavin and Connor looked around, making sure no one was in sight, before walking into the archive room. As soon as the door shut and they were down the stairs, they started going at it. Gavin shoved Connor into the wall, smashing their lips together. Earning a pleased groan from the android as he frenched him. Connor flipped them, so that he was the one dominating. He pulled away from the kiss, only to attack Gavin’s neck, causing the detective to release a soft moan as Connor nibbled and sucked at his neck, leaving hickeys in various places. Connor removed Gavin’s jacket as he continued to leave marks on his neck. Connor sank to his knees, hands feeling on Gavin’s chest, a grunt of pleasure came from the detective as he did so. Connor began to unbuckle the detectives pants and slid them down, along with his boxers. “Fuck, Connor you don’t have to do this.” Gavin said, as Connor grabbed his cock, giving it a quick pump for good measure. “It’s fine Gavin, besides you need to blow of some steam, and I know how much you like it when I use my mouth.” Connor told him, giving him a wink as he said so. Gavin felt his face flush red when Connor said that. ‘Does he like giving me blowjobs and getting face fuc-‘ He didn’t get to finish his thought, because Connor opeaned his mouth and took him in whole. Gavin threw his head back and moaned as the android bobbed his head up and down, tongue swirling around his dick. Gavin fisted Connor’s hair as he did his magic. He tried his best not to face fuck him, or at least until he looked down and saw that Connor was staring at him as he sucked him off, like he was asking to be face fucked by him. Gavin almost came right then and there. Gavin pulled Connor forwards making him take him whole again. “You fucking like it when I face fuck you, huh?” Gavin said as he thrusted into the android’s mouth, earning muffled yes from Connor. The vibrations of Connor trying to talk just made Gavin closer to cumming into the androids throat. “I knew you fucking did, you like it when I do this. When I fucking shove my cock down your throat and fuck you raw. Bet if you were human you would still let me face fuck you, till you couldn’t speak anymore.” Gavin spoke, voice deep and husky. Connor could feel himself get hard as Gavin spoke dirty things to him, calling him his bitch, and slut. When suddenly he stopped, dirty talking, and face fucking him. Connor was confused considering Gavin didn’t cum until he realized they were probably caught.

Connor quickly removed his mouth from Gavin’s dick, with a pop. Allowing Gavin to quickly shove himself back into his pants and buckle them back. “What the actual fuck!” Connor’s eyes widden as he recognized the voice immediately. Hank.


	2. No promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part 2 for the last chapter. After the incident, Connor isn’t sure if he can look Hank in the eye anymore. Hopefully he can talk it out with him and answer questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested a aftermath of the last chapter, press F to pay respects to our boy Gavin.  
> Also this is short.

Fluff with mentions of sexual interactions//

Connor awkwardly sat in the car with Hank, outside the precinct. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. “I-If you have any questions Lieutenant I would be glad to answer them.” Connor said, trying to break the tension. “When?” Hank asked, his stare burning into the precinct. “9 months and 22 days ago.” Connor responded. “Doesn’t he hate androids though?” Hank asked, finally looking at Connor. “He did, but he changed... in a way.” Connor replied, memories of Gavin confessing his reason for hating androids so much flashed in his head. _“Because of him my parents never cared about me, they alway cared about that bastard instead of me. So when I turned eighteen I changed my last name from Kamski to Reed. The last name of my aunt and uncle, since they were the only people that actually cared about me at time.”_

It was the first time Connor had seen Gavin visibly upset. They had spent the rest of the night cuddling. “Does he... ever make you do anything you don’t like?” Hank asked, concern in his voice. “Of course not! Everything is completely consensual.” Connor responded quickly. He knows Hank is just trying to look out for him. “Well if he, surprisingly, makes you happy then I guess it’s fine?” Hank said, not meaning for it to sound more like a question. “Just, keep your... extra curricular activities at his place. Please.” Hank informed him, causing Connor to look away as his face flushed.

That night Connor left for a ‘walk’ also known as he was going to Gavin’s apartment. When Connor arrived he unlocked the door with his copy of the key, and stepped inside. He was greeted by Gavin’s cat, Tucker, or as Gavin called him Fucker. He bent down and petted the cat, earning a purr from the small animal. “Hi Tucker.” Connor greeted him. Connor stood up and looked around for Gavin, before noticing that the balcony was open. Connor slid through sliding door and saw Gavin leaning on the railing, smoking. Connor walked up behind him and slid his arms around his waist, head resting in the space between his shoulder and neck. Gavin tensed up, but relaxed when he realized it was just Connor. Connor liked the smell of Gavin. He always smelt like fresh coffee and cigarettes. “Hey, dipshit.” Gavin greeted him after he gave a long drag of the cigarette. “Hey.” Connor mumbled into his neck. “What did the old man say.” Gavin asked, he was hoping Connor didn’t come here to say he was cutting things off. “He said as long as I’m happy, and that we should keep our extra curricular activities at your house.” Connor informed him. Gavin laughed at the last part. “No promises.” Gavin smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: what are your intentions with my son  
> Gavin: depends on your definition of ‘intensions’  
> Hank: b itch
> 
> Notify me of errors.


	3. Back In place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Markus successfully lead a peaceful protest, Connor can return back to the DPD, this time as a deviant. However, he is not tolerating Gavin’s shit this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for enjoying this and leaving request and kudos. This chapter is a request as well. So will the next one

Not exactly safe for work lol//

Connor was pretty nervous to return to the precinct. Especially since he was now a deviant. Hank told him he would be fine, but Connor had his doubts.  Hank had just left for lunch, leaving Connor by himself. Connor really did try to do the file work. Really. He worked as hard as he could for those five minuets, before getting bored. Connor got up from his seat and decided to explore the precinct. First he headed to the break room. In the break room there was Chris and officer Chen sitting at the table talking. The two gave Connor a smile before continuing to talk. Connor left the break room, and came across the men’s restroom. Connor entered even though he didn’t need to use the restroom, or anything at all really. Connor regretted his decision to walk in, because as he entered he saw Gavin, who was washing his hands. “The fuck you doing in here you dipshit?” Gavin asked, drying his hands with paper towels. “Just exploring the office.” Connor responded, he doesn’t know why but he felt... agitated. Gavin walked up to Connor. “Yeah well, last time I checked, plastic pricks like you don’t have any business in the restroom.” Gavin said, annoyed that Connor didn’t even bat his eyes to his insults. “Honestly Detective Reed, I don’t care about your insults. Infact, they are just as shitty as your attitude.” Connor doesn’t know what got into him, but he knew if Hank was here that he would be proud of him.

Gavin was definitely not happy with that answer. He swung at the android but was taken aback when Connor grabbed his fist, and pinned him to the wall, hands held above him. “Get the fuck off me! You fucking machine!” Gavin yelled, struggling under the androids grip. “Detective Reed, as you may be aware, I am deviant now. Do you know what that means?” Connor asked him. When he looked away instead of answering Connor used a hand to force Gavin to look at him. “Do you know what that means?” Connor asked again, this time his voice more stern, sending chills down Gavin’s spine. “You’re a piece of shit.” Gavin spat at him. “It means I have _feelings_ , Detective. So when you call me things like a machine, how do you think that makes me feel?” When Gavin didn’t answer, and just stared at him he tightened his grip on his wrist. “It makes me angry, detective.” Connor leaned forward, his lips next to Gavin’s ear. “Now I suggest you start having a bit of respect for me, because next time I don’t plan on being so kind. Although I think you might like that.” Connor whispered into Gavin’s ear. Then proceeding to softly grind his knee on Reed’s bulge, earning a groan from the detective. He let go of Gavin, who fell to the floor, and left him there in the restroom. Never has Gavin so angrily jacked off before in his life since his college years. 

Bonus: 

“Since when did you not treat Connor like shit?” Chris asked Gavin after witnessing Gavin genuinely tell Connor that he ‘did a good job.’ “None of your fucking business.” Gavin muttered, face as red as a cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, control your boner.
> 
> Connor: *Curses*  
> Me: iS THIS ALLOWED?
> 
> Correct any errors if spotted. I enjoy writing these for you guys btw! Don’t be shy to request anything, as long as its consensual, its okay with me. I’ll try to post everyday until summer is over, I’ll still post, just not as much.


	4. Knots and Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor get kinky, and I don’t mean the alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested more dirty talk and some Sub/Dom stuff so here it is! Sorry this is late! I was busy all day!

Obviously not safe for work, some minor bondage, dirty talk, and sub/dom//

“Gavin, please.” Connor begged. He was covered in hickeys, and his hands were tied behind his back with his own tie. “Please what? Tell me what you want Connor.” Gavin whispered into his ear, his hands slowly running down Connor’s sides, making the android shiver at the touch. “Tell me that you want me inside you, fucking you hard just the way you like it. That you want me to make you scream when I hit that spot that you love so much. Tell me Connor, cause I’ll do it all, I’ll fuck you till you ask me to stop.” Gavin muttered into Connor’s neck as he continued to feel all over his body, remembering every little detail he felt. Connor could feel himself getting painfully harder. “Please Gavin,” He gasped as Gavin ran his hand down his chest, just short of grabbing his dick. “fuck me, please I need you inside, hitting every right spot, please!” Connor continued to beg. Almost immediately Gavin slid into the androids already lubed up ass, which made Connor release a loud moan. “Fucking hell Connor, you’re so good.” Gavin groaned as he thrusted hard into Connor. “Faster, please, oh god faster.” Connor moaned. Gavin did as Connor begged, fucking him faster. Connor’s vision blanked for a second when Gavin hit that spot. “Gavin! Gavin right there! Fuck me right there!” Connor just about screamed in pleasure. Gavin brought Connor up in a straddling position, removing the tie holding his hands in place. Connor didn’t need to be told what to do next. He placed his hands on Gavin’s bare chest as he rode him. “Damn they knew what they were doing when they made you, made you the perfect slut didn’t they?” Gavin told Connor rather than ask him. All Connor could do was nod, his mouth to full of moans/screams of pleasure to actually speak properly. “You love this don’t you? You love riding my dick like this, feels so good you can’t even speak.” Gavin groaned as Connor sped up. “Yes, oh god, yes!” Connor spoke. Gavin brought a hand to Connor’s cock squeezing it so Connor wouldn’t cum. “You aren’t cumming till I say so, okay?” Gavin, looked at him for confirmation. Connor nodded, eager to keep going. Gavin moved his hand let Connor continue to rid him. Connor rolled his hips experimentally, pleased by the moan Gavin let out. “Fuck Con, keep going.” Gavin said, urging Connor to keep going. Connor kept it up, trying his best not to Cum. “Shit, Connor cum for me.” Gavin groaned, his head rolled back in pleasure. Connor almost immediately came, Gavin just seconds after him. “You really are a slut.” Gavin whispered into Connor’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and request! You can follow me on my main blog on tumblr: momtherlizzy


	5. Back in place pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor gay son Gavin can’t take it anymore and confronts our roboi about his fewings UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my names Elizabeth, I have sleep deprivation and I have yet to help my bi heart find love by staying inside and eating while watching Spn or play throughs.  
> Someone wanted a pt2 of Back In Place, *throws glitter* enjoy!

A make out scene thats about it y'all//

It was eating Gavin inside out since that day. He really hated that he went from hating the android to thinking about him at ass o'clock in the morning. The only person that actually noticed his crush on Connor was Chris, then again that was expected since they were friends... in a way. Chris had teased him about,

 _“This is the most ironic thing ever, how did this happen? I swear he has some magic powers for being able to turn both you and Hank.”_  

Gavin was honestly ready to punch him in the face. He lightly banged his head on his desk and groaned. If he had the ball he would just go up to Connor and kiss him in front of the whole precinct. Unfortunately that would probably either a.) get him killed by Hank, or worse b.) get rejected by Connor. He got up from his desk, putting his jacket on. He really needed to smoke right now. “Where are you going?” Chris asked, looking up from the files on his desk. “Smoke.” Was all Gavin said as he walked to on old storage room on the other side of the precinct. It had no cameras and he had disabled the smoke alarm in there. He waited for the camera to face the other way before entering the room, making sure the door was completely closed. He leaned against the wall pulling out a cigarette and his rainbow lighter. Officer Chen had given it to him as joke when she found out he was gay, saying it was gift from her and her wife, he kept and used it even though it was a gag. He kept a lot of things his friends gave to him actually, now that he thought about it. He shrugged as he flicked the lighter on, lighting the cigarette. He felt his shoulders relax as smoked. He knew it was bad for his health but, honestly he didn’t care.

Gavin nearly died when the door opened. If he got caught this was definitely going on his disciplinary folder, and he already had enough on that. He quickly threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it so it would go out and be hidden from whoever was there. He relaxed just a little when he saw the familiar face of an android. “Hello Detective Reed, it took me a while to find you. Chris said you would be in here.” Connor said, as closed the door. If he wasn’t anxious before, he was definitely anxious now. He hoped Connor wouldn’t scan him and see his heartbeat was through the fucking roof. “Is there a reason you’re looking for me?” Gavin asked, his voice almost breaking on ‘me’. “Fowler wanted to see you.” Connor said, now eyeing the odd acting detective. Fuck was on replay as Connor was obviously scanning him. “Um, okay.” Gavin muttered. “Is there something you need to say detective?” Connor asked, his voice filled with curiosity. “No.” Gavin said, a little too quickly for his own liking. “Okay.” Connor said, he turned around about to leave when Gavin’s body suddenly had a mind of its own and grabbed Connor’s arm. Now or never he thought. “Actually uh, I do have something to say.” Gavin said. Connor tilted his head as he turned to look at Gavin. Fuck, he was really head over heals for him. “Fuck it, I’m just going to say it. I like you. I don’t mean in a friend ship way either, I mean in like a, hey wanna go out? Kind of way. I mean you don’t have to return the feelings I just thought you sh-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was slammed into the wall, soft lips meeting his. He melted into the kiss when his brain processed the situation. He felt Connor’s hands fall to his waist, pulling him closer. He brought his hands up to Connor’s hair, running his hands through it. Either this was the best wet dream yet, or this is the best day of his life. They somehow ended up french kissing, until Connor pulled away. “You have two minuets to get to Fowler before we both get in trouble.” Connor said as he rested his forehead against Gavin’s. “Fuck.” Gavin mumbled. He was about to head out the door when Connor spoke. “I wasn’t going to say anything but my system automatically started analyzing your DNA.” He paused, like he was thinking of his next choice of words. “I saw your um, real last name.” If Gavin could choose to die any moment it would be this moment. “Please don’t tell anybody that I’m related to that asshole Elijah, because I would literally die.” Gavin practically begged. Connor just smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for the hc that Gavin and Elijah are brothers.  
> What do you guys think of a Gavin and Elijah childhood book? Would you guys like Elijah in a chapter btw? Anyways feel free to correct, and request. Now I’m gonna go eat cherry pie!


	6. Friday mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin really loves his morning routines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking a quick break from writing request, also I wanted to write this down before I forget it. Enjoy! Also this is an AU where Connor is human :)

This is just <3//

Gavin rolled reluctantly out of bed. He hated mornings, or at least until he saw sleeping Connor. Then everything was great. He left the room, and went across the hall opening the door to room with stickers all over it. He chuckled as he saw his son sprawled out over the bed, his hair sticking in weird places. He walked over to the sleeping kid and gently woke him up. “Hey buddy, time to get up.” He said, as the boy stirred. “Five more minutes please dad.” He groaned, pulling the blanket over his face. “Come on we don’t have all morning Dean.” He said, pulling the blanket off his kid. “Okay, I’m up.” Dean grumbled sitting up, glaring at his grinning dad. “I’m going to get your father up, okay? Be ready or were going to leave you with the neighbors.” Gavin said, his voice was stern but joking. Dean nodded, standing up and heading to his restroom. Gavin left Dean’s room and headed back to his. This was every Friday during summer. Since Dean was too young to be by himself, or at least in Connor’s opinion, they would bring Dean to work. He walked into his room just as Connor was starting to wake up. “Good morning Con.” Gavin said as he flopped back on the bed. “Mm.” Connor mumbled as he sat up. “Is he up?” Connor asked. “Yup.” Gavin replied, looking at his husband. Fuck, he really loved him. “What?” Connor asked, catching Gavin’s stares. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.” Gavin admitted. Connor smiled at him, “Dork.” Connor grinned as he kissed him.

Gavin and Connor got married just 2 years after they started dating. They met at the DPD precinct. Connor was new and Gavin was lovestruck and in denial. Three year into their marriage they adopted a kid.  _“Dean. Lets name him Dean.” Connor said, looking down at the baby boy in his arms. “Alright,” Gavin looked down at the boy, “he was mine first, got it Dean?” Gavin jokingly warned at the cooing baby who smiled at him._

Gavin and Connor headed downstairs after they got dress. Dean was sitting on the couch eating cereal watching the news. “Did you know that NASA successfully landed on Pluto yesterday?” Dean asked, mouth full of cereal. “I did not.” Connor informed Dean who grinned at his father, feeling accomplished for knowing something he didn’t. “Alright, come on. We don’t want to be late.” Gavin said, grabbing the keys to his car. As Connor and Dean walked out infront of him, taking the keys, he looked back in the house, praying it wouldn’t melt into his old shitty apartment. He sighed in relief as it was still the house with books and toys scattered around, Tucker asleep on the cat bed, food bowl full next to him. Sometimes he wondered if life would betray him and it turns out life was indeed shit. He jumped when the car honked at him. Yeah, no, life was definitely good, especially Friday mornings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best family in the neighborhood.  
> Feel free to correct! I will get on the request! Just thought I would publish something you guys could read real quick.


	7. I need you~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets horny for his hot and sweaty boyfriend and starts to bother him till he gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to someone I promised I would put this in the 6th chapter, they requested this and I saw it was one of my few crossed out on my request list!  
> I’m a simple girl from Texas, by simple I mean poor me back in 8th grade doing high school math and crying because I was so confused.

Not smut, but hints of sexual activities//

Gavin parked in the precinct parking lot with a groan. He and Chris just spent 1 hour looking for a criminal, then had to chase her on foot for 30+ minuets. He was hot, sweaty, and tired. He got out the car, joints popping. He was getting too old for this. He opened the door where the criminal sat, not saying a word. “Alright out you go.” Gavin said pulling her out the car, she struggled before giving up. She was obviously tired from running as well. Gavin led her in, Chris behind him, to the holding cells. “Alright settle in here until you’re needed.” He said putting her in the cell, closing it. Gavin and Chris trudged back to their desk, both tired as hell. Gavin sat down in his chair, ready to sleep. Fuck he hated chasing people. He grabbed the bottle of water on his desk, chugging it down as his body screamed to be hydrated. As he drank his water, he was unaware of the intense stare Connor was giving him.

Connor was in the middle talking to Hank and Officer Chen when he piped up hearing the voice of his boyfriend. He had left a while ago with Chris after they got an anonymous tip about the criminal breaking into houses and stealing valuable stuff. He was prepared to see his boyfriend, but what he wasn’t prepared for was a tired, sweat soaked, messy haired, slightly dirty boyfriend. Fuck, he looks like when he’s in bed. Connor thought, eyes following the detective. Connor snapped out of his thoughts as Hank snapped at him. “Stop looking at Reed’s ass and pay attention Connor.” Hank said, after catching the android watch his boyfriend. Connor felt his artificial blood run to his cheeks. “Yeah, sorry.” He said turning his attention back to them. After the conversation ended Connor looked at Gavin’s desk, eyeing the detective chugging his water like his life depended on if he how fast he drank it. He then watched as Gavin crushed the now empty bottle of water and threw into the trash. Gavin ran his hand through his hair, making it more messy. This just made Connor more horny as his hair resembled late nights at Gavin’s apartment. Yeah, he needed him right now. Connor waited until Gavin went to the break room, following him just a few minutes after, telling Hank he was getting more coffee. Connor made sure no one else was in the break room before slipping his arms around Gavin’s waist. Gavin jumped but relaxed when he saw the familiar LED. “Hey babe, you came for coffee?” Gavin asked, going to pull out another cup before feeling Connor’s hands slip under his shirt. “Babe, I don’t have time for a quickie, I really need to get reports done. Unlike you, I cant do that in thirty seconds.” Gavin said, grabbing his cup of coffee. “Please? You look so good right now, I need you.” Connor mumbled into Gavin’s ear. “You can wait till I’m done.” Gavin said slipping from the androids grip and going back to his desk. If there was one thing Gavin definitely knew about Connor, is that he is bratty, and he wasn’t going to leave Gavin alone until he got what he wanted. 

**2:04pm**

Gavin sat at his desk typing away when an email from Connor appeared. He opened and deadpanned as he read the message. ‘Please? In the smoke room, I really need you.’ Gavin looked at Connor and shook his head, receiving a pout from him.

**2:45pm**

Gavin stood up and stretched from his desk, he needed to use the restroom. He walked down the hall and opened the restroom door. He walked right past Connor who begged him for a quickie. Nope, he really needed to finish his work right now. Gavin wasn’t surprised when Connor was still there, waiting for him. Gavin washed his hands and left without speaking a word. He knew had they started to speak, he would cave in and disappoint himself. 

**3:33pm**

Gavin was talking to Chris, asking for information for the file, when Chris’ phone started to ring. Chris answered it and raised an eyebrow before handing the phone to Gavin. “It’s for you.” Chris said. Gavin took the phone cautiously, putting it to his ear. “Gavin, please.” Connor begged on the othe side. Gavin just hanged up and gave the phone back to Chris.

**6:56pm**

Gavin had kept count for each time Connor tried to convince him. One more and it would be 15 times. Gavin was proud of himself for not giving in yet, even though he really wanted to now. He was only needed 15 more minuets and he was done with file reports, so the sex could wait a little. He thought as he walked pace Connor who had just tried to seduce him in Spanish.

**7:20**

Gavin sent the file reports to Fowler, pleased he actually got something done today. He looked around, surprised to see no Connor. Oh well, he could finally go home now at least.

When Gavin arrived home he almost had a heart attack as Connor tackled him, kissing him. Yeah, this was no longer a quickie anymore.

Bonus//  
Chris looked a Gavin who was limping in the break room. “Uh you okay?” Chris asked, concern and amusement mixed in his voice. Gavin felt his face flush from last nights activities. Gavin opened his mouth to say something before Chris stopped him. “Never mind, I don’t want to hear about what you and Connor do in bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sponsored by horny roboi!  
> Feel free to correct and request!  
> I have a long ass playlist for when I write its like 170 songs long. From alternative rock to the only counter song on there!


	8. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHILE IM WRITING THIS IM AT 3000 HITS AND 200 KUDOS ON THESE ONESHOTS!!!  
> When Connor becomes deviant every color in the world becomes black and white. Only to be told it meant he had a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this soulmate au! This is the one were colors are black and white until you touch your soulmate. What the fuck is Gavin’s eye color btw? Also this is peaceful protest ending. Enjoy, also what do y’all think about making Back In Place a full story?

Connor found it so weird that everything that was once colorful was now dull. When he told Hank about the weird phenomenon that occurred after he became deviant, he  _laughed_. “They didn’t put that in your systems or something kid?” He asked after calming down. “Put what in my systems?” Connor asked, tilting his head. “It means you got a soulmate.” Hank answered with a soft, yet sad smile. Like he was thinking of yet another tragic accident that occurred in his life. Connor spent the rest of the night asking questions about soulmates.

Ever since Gavin was baby, he was able to see colors, his siblings were jealous because he could see the things they couldn’t. Of course this ment he had no soulmate, which got him teased while in school. He hated not having a soulmate mate, which is why he was always grumpy. Everyone else had one, why did he out of all people not get one? He would ask that question every night, until he woke up one morning, everything dull and boring. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was his mind playing tricks. When everything remained dull he looked out the apartment window. Every color was now gone and replaced with shades of black and white. “What the fuck?” He muttered. If his eyes aren’t deceiving him, why does suddenly have soulmate? Or is this like, some eye disease? God this is fucking confusing, Gavin thought.

**A few months later**

Connor was finally able to work for the DPD. Fowler didn’t seem to mind that Connor was coming back, even as a deviant. Connor was surprised to find that the officers and detectives were pleased with his return, well, except for Gavin. He did however seem more in a good mood than he ever had been before. He smiled more and seemed to have made actual friends that weren’t Chris or officer Chen. After a few weeks of being back Connor asked Chris what was up with Gavin. “Oh right, you don't know. Apparently, Gavin has a soulmate now, happened a few months back. Came to my house at 7am telling me he couldn’t see colors anymore.” Chris answered, a small smile on his face. “Really? Weird.” Connor mumbled. “Why do you say that?” Chris asked, eyebrow raised. “Same thing happened to me, thought it was a glitch but, my system check said there was nothing wrong.” Connor admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed about it. Chris just stared at him in disbelief. If his suspicions were right, then... “Hey Connor, I have something to do real quick. Could you take this coffee to Gavin for me?” Chris asked. Connor was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. “Uh, yeah sure.” Connor said, grabbing the coffee from him. He hadn’t interacted with Gavin at all since he got back. They never talked, touched, or made eye contact. This was going to be awkward. He thought as he walked towards Gavin’s desk. Gavin looked up at the android walking towards his desk with a mug of coffee. Where the fuck was Chris? Gavin, ignored him till Connor was next to him. “What dipshit? Gavin asked, slightly annoyed by the sudden interaction with Connor. “Chris asked me to bring you your coffee.” Connor said, holding the coffee infront of him. “He couldn’t bring it himself?” Gavin asked. “Said he was busy.” Connor replied, sounding annoyed as well. Gavin took the coffee, fingers brushing as he took the mug. Gavin was too busy drinking the coffee to notice the dark brown color he saw from it. It wasn’t till he put it down did he slowly start to process what the fuck he just saw. Suddenly the color blue was overwhelming, different colors coming into place made it worse. He quickly covered his eyes when they started to hurt. “Fuck!” He shouted, trying to comprehend all these colors when he removed his hands.

It took Connor a minute but then the color blue came in rushing to his view, making him feel sick. He fell to his knees, ignoring Hank who came to his side. Other colors came into sight, everything was so bright, and it was too much. What the actual hecc was happening? He felt like his systems were going to go into over drive. It took a while for both Connor and Gavin to calm down from the sudden color rush, and when they did chaos broke out.

”The fuck do you  _mean_ that prick is my soulmate? He’s an android!” Gavin yelled at Chris, who was dying of laughter.

”He’s my  _what_?” Connor asked, shoked and taken aback. 

“I’ll kill him before he becomes my son-in-law.” Hank said, locked in the interrogation room so he wouldn’t strangle Gavin. 

**3(threek) years later**

”Hey dipshit! Hurry up! The movie is starting in-“ Gavin was cut off by his cat screaming at him for food. “Fucker, no. You literally just ate.” Gavin said to the cat. Tucker screamed back at him. “No.” Tucker screamed again. “...fine.” Gavin got up and put just a little bit of cat food in Tucker’s food bowl. “Don’t tell you dad.” Gavin whispered to the cat who purred at him. “Don’t tell me what?” Conner asked, stepping into the kitchen. “Nothing! Did you put Dean to sleep?” Gavin asked, leading Connor away from the cat who was eating for the 4th time. “Yeah, but it didn’t help with you yelling every five minutes.” Connor said, giving a playful glare to Gavin who smacked his shoulder. “Yeah yeah, come on. The movie is starting.” Gavin said, sitting on the couch arm wrapped around his husband. “Which movie are we watching?” Connor asked, as a movie began to play. “22 Jump Street.” Gavin said with a grin. “Didn’t we watch it last week?” Connor asked again, confusion in his voice. “No, that was 21 Jump Street.” Gavin corrected him. “Okay, jeez.” Connor said, putting his hands up in defense. Gavin just laughed and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my bois. Gavin is sh00k.  
> Me at siri while my brothers are fighting: Siri, play Despacito.


	9. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sum, just read please. Very important

Hey guys! I have a few things to say  
1\. The reason I have not published a new chapter is because my mom got Bell’s palsy which causes half of her face to be temporarily paralyzed. I’ve been helping her out a bit so I haven’t had as much time as I would like to write.  
2\. I changed my name, I like it. In case ur confused about who I am, I’m iCanArt.  
3\. New story. I have some g r eat storylines in mah head I need to write. One including a buddy cop shorts for Hank and Connor & Chris, Tina, and Gavin.  
4\. I love yall. I’m not trying to ignore y’all by not writing. I just get A. Distracted, or B. I’m very busy. I don’t mind it when you guys comment your opinions or request, in fact I get fucking excited. Like “Omg yes! Someone commented!!!!” If I don’t respond, it’s that I don’t read it, or ignore it, I just don’t know how to reply.  
5\. I’m gonna start asking questions at like the end notes, so I can interact with yall and learn more about you guys!  
6\. I have an Instagram and Tumblr that I’m usually active on. U can dm me if u want to request something but don’t want to comment it(no non-con!!!) Insta: motherlizzy  
Tumblr: momtherlizzy

7\. It’s raining rn and my power just almost went off lol  
8\. If I skipped ur request, It’s not that I didn’t want to write it I probably just didn’t see it. U can send it again, or just tell me I skipped it(tell me the chapter)  
9\. I’m trying to write this next chapter u guys, I should get it out this week, hopefully

Thats all, I just wanted to inform y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: do you guys like rain?  
> A: I do


	10. What’s Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was just a kid, I mean you say all types of stuff then. However it seems Gavin takes it to heart. Even 20 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who is posting again? This chapter was ment to be longer but then I went to a neighboring town and I heard a kid say “I wanna mary my best friend.” And i was like “oh fuck, thx for the story ideas bros.” It basically fits with the original story.

**Floof :D, hope y’all don mind having Connor and Cole as brothers in this au//**

_2007_

Connor was playing with his older brother, Cole, when the doorbell rang. He immediately shot up and started jumping around shouting “Gavin’s here!” Loud enough for Hank to get out of his room and head to the front door. Connor peaked around the corner as he heard an older man speak to Hank. He didn’t care about that, he only cared if Gavin was there. He finally saw Gavin, who was peeking behind the mans leg. Gavin almost immediately saw Connor and lit up. Hank went ahead and let Gavin in, after Gavin’s father(?) gave him permission. Connor beamed as Gavin walked up to him, who was just as hyped. “Gavin!” Connor exclaimed pulling the slightly shorter boy into a bone crushing hug. “Connor!” Gavin yelled back, returning the hug. “I have to show you my room, my brother, and especially Sumo!” Connor listed already dragging Gavin to his brother who was now watching T.V. “I know my house isn’t as big as yours but it’s very entertaining.” Connor said, suddenly feeling embarrassed that his house couldn’t even compare to Gavin’s house. “It’s fine, it’s not big and confusing. I like your house.” Gavin assured, sensing his friend’s embarrassment. This made Connor beam even more than before. After introducing Gavin to Cole, Cole took them to the backyard so Gavin could meet Sumo. Almost immediately when they opened the door Sumo jumped on Gavin sniffing him then wagging his tail. “Hank says that Sumo will be very big when he is an adult.” Connor said, petting Sumo who stopped jumping when Cole told him to. About four hours later it was Lunch time. Gavin awkwardly sat at the table, he never sat with a family before, not even with his own. His dad was always working, his mom was always out with ‘friends’, and his brother preferred to lock himself in his room. The only person he ever ate with wad his older sister. Hank had made some macaroni and lemonade for the kids, and himself. “So, Gavin. Do you have any siblings?” Hank asked, trying to make small talk, he could tell the kid felt awkward. It was practically radiating off of him. Gavin nodded. “I have a half brother, his name is Elijah. He is very smart. I also have a half sister named El. She’s _really_ good at drawing.” Gavin answered. Connor nodded in confirmation. Hank smiled and nodded at that, taking note that he didn’t have any full siblings. After dinner Gavin and Connor went back to his room. They were messing around with toys when Gavin spoke up. “Where’s you’re mom?” Gavin asked. “Cole says she left.” Connor answered, not really caring. “Will she come back? I mean, isn’t she married to Hank?” Gavin asked, tilting his head a little. “What’s that?” Connor asked, staring at Gavin with curiosity. “What? Marriage?” Gabin asked. Connor nodded hoping Gavin would tell him. “Eli taught me this word, it mean you stay together forever with someone you  _really_ care about.” Gavin spoke, trying to get it out word for word. “Oh, okay. In that case, we should get married.” Connor smiled. Gavin nodded. “We should.” They went back to playing almost as if the conversation never even happened. 

_2017_

Gavin stared at Connor who was across from him. They were currently sitting at a table in a cafe they usually went to, to do homework; except it’s summer now. “What?” Connor asked, not looking up from his book. Gavin felt his face heat up a bit just from that. “Nothing. Just wanted to know if you still wanted to marry me.” Gavin said, tearing up the straw wrapping in his hand. Now it was Connor’s turn to become red. “Shut up, I was 5.” Connor mumbled, attempting to cover up his fave with the book. “You sure that you don’t want this?” Gavin asked, jokingly running his hands over body. Connor just blushed more. “Don’t come at me Gayvin.” Connor jokingly warned, pointing his spoon at Gavin. “I wont hesitate to spoon you.” 

“I always thought you were more of a little spoo-“ He didn’t get fo finish as the spoon collided with his head. “Dip shit.” Gavin muttered, rubbing his head. “Tragic.” Connor replied, earning a bark of laughter from Gavin.

_2027_

Gavin looked over at Connor from his desk. ‘Come on Gav, it’s now or never.’ Gavin urged himself to go over to Connor and just ask him. Gavin stood up, finally growing a pair, and walked up to Connor. “Hey Gavin.” Connor greeted, turning his chair towards Gavin. Connor felt his cheeks heat as he saw Gavin in uniform. Gavin was still trying to get Detective rank, he was close but his disciplinary folder doesn’t exactly help. “Still want to get married?” Gavin attempted to joke, ignoring the stares he was getting. Connor turned away to prevent himself from revealing his darkening blush. “That was twenty years ago Gavin, stop joking about it.” Connor muttered. He heard a bit of shuffling behind him. “Yeah well this time I’m serious.” Gavin said, his voice soft but serious. Connor turned around about to ask his boyfriend what he ment when, he saw it. Gavin was on one knee, a ring box open to reveal a engagement ring. Connor left his mouth open staring at Gavin. “Connor, fuck, babe. I can’t even put into words how much I fucking love you. When we were just five, exactly 20 years ago today, you said we should get married. Are you still up for it?” Gavin asked, his eyes were watering as he spoke. Connor couldn’t seem to speak and just nodded, pulling Gavin into a kiss. Gavin ignored the precinct clapping, and focused on his now fiancé. He placed the ring on his finger when they separated. He could definitely thank his brother for one thing, teaching him the word marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Have you ever been out of your town/state/country?  
> A: the farthest I’ve been from Texas was to Louisiana, I might go to Mexico with my grandparents to learn more about my culture tho!  
> Correct my fugly errors and leave request if u wish.


	11. Russian Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets kidnaped and the aftermath is fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Look who just posted! Me!  
> I took a small break because my family and I went to the beach. It was nice. I saw dogs. Like 4. They were all good pups.
> 
> Also sorry if this is bad, I watch 1 crime show, and its mostly si-fi, X-Files.

**Warning violence and a forced suicide attempt. This also involves an anxiety/panic attack.//**

Gavin could feel his heart speed up as he began to collect his surroundings. He was tied to a chair, in a dark room, except for where the one light hanged. The light lightly swung above a table. The table was old, and it had one item on it; a gun. It was a revolver, the type you would use for Russian Roulette. A Nagant M1895 revolver.

”Gavin Reed! It’s nice to see that you are awake. I was afraid that I had gave you a lethal concussion.” A static voice came from a dark corner of the room. Gavin tried to match the voice to someone, but his vision was blurry, so was his memory. The last thing he remembered was walking home from the station, then he woke up here. “Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I?” Gavin spat, squinting his eyes to try and see through his blurry vision. He could only see the outline of a woman. “My my, someone is quite grumpy.” The lady chuckled slowly walking closer. Gavin just growled in response. The lady grabbed the gun, and sat on the table. She gave out a sigh, as she messed with the gun. “You know, it’s quite funny. You’ve been missing for a week now, and not a single person has noticed. Your boyfriend however, oh he’s freaking out. Poor guy, hes been staying in your apartment and trying to find clues. He’s practically on the verge of self destruction.” The android said, mimicking shooting with the revolver when she said self destruction. Gavin felt whatever energy he had disappear when she did that. Fucking hell, Connor was dragging himself to insanity trying to find him. “Well, that was almost three days ago. I got bored of sending him on a goose chase.” She laughed to herself. “Probably already dead.” That made Gavin sick. “No.” The whimper slipped past his lips without permission. He shouldn’t have done that, because she just got a huge grin on her face. “So that’s your little trigger huh? Anything about him, what’s his name? Connor, right?” She asked, grin never dying as she spoke. “Keep his name out your whore mouth!” Gavin yelled, pulling against the restraints. The lady just laughed. “Pathetic.” She said, standing up.  _“Rae.”_ The android snarled as a softer voice came over an intercom. “I’ll be back.” She turned her attention from Gavin and walked out the room. Only a little light flooding in before the door slammed closed. Gavin let his head go limp. No one was going to find him.

Connor felt his pump speed as he rounded the corner. He crossed his fingers. If this was a bust, then that was it. That would be the last lead on Gavin. He didn’t want that, he didn’t want the next time he saw Gavin to be on the floor, bullet in his head. Connor, along with a few SWAT members were waiting to give the rest the signal. A few minutes passed when Connor heard an unfamiliar voices. “We have to make this quick, hurry the fuck up or I’ll just have to shoot you anyway.” The voice said. Suddenly another voice spoke. “Rae, we should just leave. SWAT is already here.” The second voice said.  He peaked around the corner and saw a female android slam Gavin into a chair. Another female android stood behind the first one. Connor felt his heart drop as she pulled out a Nagant M1895 and pointed it at Gavin. “One.” ‘Rae’ said, pulling the trigger. Both him and Gavin flinched, and sighed in relief when it was just a blank. Connor watched nervously as she pointed the gun at herself. “Two.” Once again, a blank. Connor doesn’t know why but he had a very bad feeling about the third bullet. Without out thinking he rushed in, his own gun in hand. “Detroit Police! Drop the weapon!”  He yelled, pointing the gun at her. “Okay.” Rae said, as she dropped the revolver. Connor was about to lower his weapon and call backup when it happened. It was fast, and Connor should have expected it. Time seemed to slow down as it played infront of him. Rae pulled out a regular handgun and shot Gavin in the stomach. The next thing he knows the two androids break a run for it before he could react. Connor ran to Gavin, falling to his knees as he grabbed him from the floor. He put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. “I NEED AN AMBULANCE!” Connor screamed. “C-Connor.” Gavin mumbled, reaching a hand out, not really trying to grab anything in particular. Connor took his free hand and held Gavin’s. “Sh, shh it’s okay. It’s going to be find.” Connor whispered softly as paramedics rushed towards them. He helped them place Gavin on the gurney. He proceeded to hold his hand as they made their way to the ambulance. He gave Gavin’s hand a quick kiss on his knuckles as he left his side to give his report. 

Gavin woke up to the blinding lights of the hospital. He looked at his hand, feeling a weight there. He looked and saw Connor in sleep-mode, holding his hand. In his other were flowers. “He’s been like that all day. Waiting for you to wake up.” Gavin snapped his head to the door and saw Hank leaning on the frame. Gavin tried to make a witty remark but his throat was too dry. He looked around and saw a cup of water, just out of reach. He looked back at Hank. Hank rolled his eyes and handed Gavin the cup of water. Gavin downed the cup in one go, earning a grunt of amusement from Hank. “What are you doin here?” Gavin asked, voice still hoarse. “Came to check on Connor. He didn’t come home last night, figured he was here.” Hank answered, who was back to leaning on the door frame. “How long have I been out?” Gavin asked, watching Connor sleep. Hank shrugged, “At least a week? Don’t know honestly. Oh, and Fowler says that you aren’t doing field work till he sees you’re in condition to do so.” Hank informed Gavin. Gavin heard him, but didn’t say anything. He just stared at Connor. He remembered the scared face he had when Gavin got shot. He squeezed Connor’s hand gently, which pleased the android because he smiled softly. Maybe it was unconscious, or maybe it wasn’t. Who knew? 

Hank eventually left, but Connor was still asleep. He could imagine how low the androids power must have been. Especially with all that stress, he was just happy that Connor got to rest now. Gavin was watching t.v, it was a very old episode of The Golden Girls. “That old bitch Betty White is still kicking, and you get shot in the stomach and barely survive. Witch craft dude.” Gavin looked to source of the familiar voice. Tina, and Chris. The two walked in, each had something in their hands. “Hey sluts.” Gavin greeted with a shit eating grin. “Hey thot.” The two replied setting their stuff down. “You two came to vist poor wittle me on your break? Well geeze, I feel loved. What are you gonna do next? Feed me grapes?” Gavin joked as he adjusted himself. The two rolled their eyes at the same time. “Seriously though Gavin, how are you?” Tina asked, her voice was now motherly rather than teasing. Gavin shrugged. “I mean I feel fine. I got Golden Girls, Connor, time off, and free food.” Gavin ended the last part by gesturing to the obvious lasagna that Tina’s wife had made him. God was she a saint. “Gavin, you were kidnaped, shot, and almost died. We meant mentally.” Chris said, his face full of concern. Gavin shrugged. “Honestly, I feel fine. I’m not sure if its shock or anything but hey, whatever.” Tina and Chris looked at each other with a look that basically said, ‘he’s going to be fucked up later.’ The two stayed for a few minutes, explaining what the stuff they brought him were. There was of course Tina’s wife’s lasagna, and Chris brought him something his son wanted to give him. A personal get well card. It was just a sheet of paper with really bad hand writing and terribly drawn pictures. However, Gavin knew he was going to keep it till he died.

The day past and everything started to sink in. The kidnaping, almost dying, all of it. He felt his stomach become uneasy, and his eyes starting to burn. He felt himself hyperventilating and become overwhelmed. He let out chocked sob when he felt hands wrap around him. Connor had woken up. Connor carefully sat himself on the hospital bed, doing his best to not disturb equipment. He sat so he could have Gavin between his legs. Connor pulled Gavin into his chest and did his best to calm him down. Whispering in his ear that it was okay, that Gavin was okay. Running his hands through Gavin’s hair. By the time he calmed Gavin down, the nurses got there. Gavin was snuggled into Connor’s chest, picking at the androids jacket as Connor pressed soft kisses into his hair. The nurses had Connor move so they could check on Gavin, after they left Connor went back to his previous position with Gavin. Gavin always felt safe in Connor’s arms, he felt nice and warm. “I love you.” Gavin finally said, facing Connor. Connor smiled softly and gave him a peck on the lips. “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Favorite comedian?  
> A: John Mulaney(“You can’t put midget on tv!” “I sure would like to.”)  
> I hope you guys liked it! I experiment in the next chapter for a request, because we all try new things! (I’ll never eat olives mom, and you can’t make me)


	12. Important AN

Hey guys! I’m sorry to say this but I’m gonna be on break for a bit! I’m failing two classes (even tho I completely understand the subjects) and I really need to get them up. I love you guys and I promise I will try to write when I absolutely can. 

Instagram: gavinreedemption

Tumblr: Personal: momtherlizzy 

Main: detroitbecomememes

I love you guys! Pls don’t be mad!!!!


	13. A little bit of a magical night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loves Halloween! Today he finally gets to go Trick-or-Treating on his own! And he meets a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! TO CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN I WILL BE DOING NOTHING BUT HALLOWEEN BASED FICS!!!!! REEEE

**Fluff//**

Connor is very, very excited this Halloween. He finally gets to go Trick-Or-Treating by himself! Being 14 has never had any better perks. Connor bounced on his heals as his brother added more fake blood around his mouth. “Con, stay still!” Cole frowned as Connor kept bouncing. “I’m sorry! I’m just really really excited!” Connor explained, attempting to stay still. Cole sighed. “Yeah yeah. Hold on I’m almost... done. Annnnnnnnd finished!” Cole exclaimed shoving a mirror in Connor’s face. Connor beamed as he saw the zombie makeup. “Wow! This is so cool! Thank you!!” Connor yelled. Cole just laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Hey don’t be out too late with those friends of yours. I still want to hang out with you, not everyday I get a break from uni.” Cole scolded. “Plus the old man could get worried.” 

“Hey! Who are you calling old?” Hank yelled from the living room. Cole rolled his eyes with a smile. Before Cole could say something snarky, the doorbell rang. Connor jumped up and opened the door in a rush. Standing there in costumes were Markus, Simon, North, Josh, Kara, Ralph, Jerry, Luther and little Alice. “Trick or treat!” Alice beamed holding out her little bucket. Connor smiled and reached over to their candy bucket and gave Alice four Kit-Kats. “Bye dad!” Connor yelled. “Be careful Con! Be home at 8:30!” Hank yelled back. “I will!” Connor informed; while waving at Cole. “Have fun bro.” 

“Sorry about Alice, my mom and dad said I couldn’t go unless I took her.” Kara said sheepishly. “It’s fine Kara!” Connor reassured her. Luther picked up Alice and put her on his shoulders. “All right gang! Let’s get going.” Markus instructed. The group started off, unaware of the pair of eyes following them. 

It was 6:30 when Alice and Kara went home, Luther offering to walk them; then at 6:45 Ralph and Jerry left too. Now it was just Markus, Simon, North, Josh and Connor. They got back from their fuckteenth house when Connor spot a pair of glowing eyes staring at them from the trees. Connor blinked and the eyes were gone. Weird. Eventually at 7:23 Josh left. Next being North and Simon at 7:34. It was just Markus and Connor now. “So, how are you and Simon doing?” Connor asked as they started to head back to Markus’ house. Markus smiled, “Great actually! So yesterday-“ and so Markus rambled about his relationship while Connor smiled and listened. At just 8, Markus got home. Even though Markus insisted on giving a ride, Connor denied. After all, more candy!

At 8:15 Connor heard a whisper. “Hey! You! Dipshit!” Connor spun on his heels and looked around and saw no one. Huh? “Uh, up here.” The voice said. Connor looked up and almost fell at the sight. A boy, about his age, was just floating in mid air. Right above him. The boy lowered himself so he was face to face with Connor. “That is a funky costume you have.” He said. The boy was a bit pale, and had a few scars on his face. He wore a hoodie and some slightly ripped jeans. “I’m Gavin.” ‘Gavin’ said, holding out his hand. Connor just stared in shock. “Uh, you know how to shake a hand, right?” Gavin asked, an eyebrow raised. Connor nodded and hesitantly shook his hand. “Nice to meet you  Connor.” Gavin said landing on the ground as he heard voices. “H-How do y-“ “Know your name? I know a lot about you Connor. I know a lot about everyone actually. So don’t feel too special, prick.” Gavin explained. Connor blinked at that, and before he could speak again he was cut off once more. “How can I fly? I don’t know, just kind of wooshed one day.” Gavin answered the un-asked question. “How do I know what you are thinking? I can read your mind, sort of. Anyway, I’m kind of bored now. You mortals don’t really talk much. Do you?” Gavin asked, eyebrow raising. “S-sometimes.” Connor answered. “Cool. Wanna see something cool?” Gavin asked, smirk playing on his face. Connor nodded. Gavin pointed his finger at a pumpkin on a porch and Connor watched with wide eyes as it turned into a cat. The cat scattered, knocking over a little skeleton that layed by the pumpkin. “Woah!” Connor exclaimed. Gavin was going to say something when Connor heard his name being yelled. He checked his phone and almost jumped out of his skin. It was 8:54! “I-I’m sorry! I have to leave!” Connor yelled as he sprinted home. 

Connor was scolded when he reached his house. After quality time with Cole and Hank. Connor went to his room. It was 12:03 when Connor heard a knock on his window. Connor rolled out of bed and looked out. Connor jumped back as he saw Gavin floating there. “About time dipshit! I was going to leave!” Gavin groaned. Connor blushed as Gavin causally floated into his room after he opened the window. “Nice room prick.” Gavin ‘complemented’ as he sat cross legged... upside down. “W-why are you here?” Connor asked, rubbing his tired away. “I want to show you something.” Gavin said, landing and walking up to the teen. Connor blushed a bit more at how close he got. “What do you mean?” Connor raised an eyebrow. Gavin scoffed and turned his back to him. “Jump on.” Gavin ordered. Connor was going to protest but something inside him stopped him from doing so.... So he climbed onto his back, a horrible decision really.

The next thing Connor knew, they were above his house. Connor yelped and buried his face in Gavin’s neck. Gavin laughed at Connor’s reaction as he continued to fly. “Hey, open your eyes asshole.” Gavin said calmly. Connor unwillingly opened his eyes and gasped at the view. They were downtown, above the city. They slowly flew over the bright lights of the area. Gavin slowed down and landed on the top of the highest building. Connor slowly slid off his back as he looked below at the town. “This is amazing.” Connor whispered in awe. Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I usually fly up here when I’m stressed. I thought I’d share the view with someone.” Gavin sheepishly explained. Connor turned to him and smiled. “I love it.” Gavin blushed and turned away. Gavin sat at the edge and looked out. Connor sat next to him, thighs barely touching. “...How comes I never see you?” Connor asked, looking out too. “My parents are very strict about being seem, especially with magic. I only get to leave the house at nighttime.” Gavin explained with a bit of bitterness in his voice. Connor subconsciously put his head on Gavin’s shoulder. “That sucks.” Connor muttered. Gavin nodded in agreement, “Yeah.” Connor fell asleep looking at the city, and listening to Gavin’s breathing. 

**Bonus//**

Connor woke up in bed the next morning unsure if that was a dream or not. The hoodie he wore however said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Did you miss me?  
> Answer: i MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!
> 
> Feel free to comment and and request spo000Oooo0ky themes!  
> Also pls correct errors if u want!


	14. Happy birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Gavin’s birthday! And almost Halloween! Connor seems more excited than Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* its *dabs* Gayvin’s *dabs* birthday *dabs*

**So basically plot porn, featuring swearing and dirty talk Connor//**

Gavin rubbed his hands from the cold as he entered the precinct; extremely early. The only people that should be there is _maybe_ Fowler, a janitor or two, and some officers leaving their night-shift. Gavin sighed and sat at his desk, turning all his shit on. “Reed, nice to see you here early. Is it already the 7th?” Fowler asked from his office. “Yup.” Gavin shortly responded. “Okay, well Happy Birthday then.” Fowler said, retreating back into his office. Gavin did this every single year. Come extremely early on his birthday so that no one could surprise him, not that anyone would want to except maybe Chris, Tina, and his dumb android boyfriend who had insisted on him at least letting people get him a gift. To which Gavin said the four maybe five birthday wishes he got were fine. That he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday. I mean, who cared that he was turning 37? No one, thats for fucking sure. 

Tina popped her head out from the kitchen. “Connor! Where did you want me to hide the cake?!” She asked. “In the fridge behind the cabbage! He never looks past it!” Connor answered. Just below Connor was Chris, who was holding the ladder still for him. Hank was currently at work, so Gavin wouldn’t get too suspicious about the fact that his two best friends and boyfriend were gone. Connor pinned the end of the streamer to the wall and started climbing down. “Will Gavin get mad?” Asked Chris as he moved the ladder to the next wall. “Hopefully not.” Connor answered, climbing up the ladder once more. 

Gavin groaned as he saw Hank approach him. “Hey asshole.” Hank greeted. “What do you want old man?” Gavin asked, hoping he would go away. “Can I borrow your stapler?” Hank requested. Gavin sighed in relief and handed him the stapler. Gavin then watched in horror as Hank went behind him and stapled some money to the back of his shirt. “Happy birthday bitch.” Hank said, giving him back his stapler and heading to his desk. Gavin wanted to be mad. He did. But he just got free money so who cares? Except now the office knew it was his birthday. 

“It’s your birthday?”

”Happy Birthday dude!”

”How old are you?”

”Shit man, didn’t know it was your birthday. Want some cash as a gift?”

Officers kept bombarding him with questions and shit. Gavin almost missed the smug look Hank gave him. Bastard.

Chris petted the grey Maine Coon that strutted up to him. “What time does Gavin get off?” Chris asked, picking Gilbert up into his lap. “He gets off at 6! It’s 5 now so we still have an hour and thirty five minutes. Thirty nine if traffic is bad.” Connor informed. Petting the orange tabby that was currently dressed as a pumpkin. (Gavin: “I’m going to dress Tucker as a pumpkin all month.”)

“Finally.” Gavin groaned as he stepped out the precinct. It was six. Which meant he could go home. Gavin got into his car and drove off. He was almost home when he got a call. ‘Bane of my existence’. Gavin answered and put the phone on speaker. “What asshole?” Gavin asked, rounding the corner to his apartment complex. “Happy Birthday brother.” Elijah said. “Thanks, bye.” Gavin hanged up and got out the car. “Prick.” He muttered to himself. He climbed up the stairs and pulled his keys out. Gavin unlocked his door and walked in.

”SURPRISE!”

Gavin screamed the same time a confetti cannon exploded. The first to break the silence was Hank. Who laughed. Followed by everyone, even Gavin. The night was fun. His friends were there, his neighbor Ashley, his boyfriend, and Hank was an okay guest too. It was about 10 when Ashley left. Then everyone started going home. All that was left was Connor, who had to convince Hank to leave without him.

”You know, everyone got me a present except you.” Gavin said. Connor chuckled and gave Gavin a kiss. Then leaned into his ear. “I was thinking I could give you... other things as a gift.” Connor breathed. Gavin shivered at that, then grinned. “Oh really? Like what?” Gavin mumbled as he pulled Connor on top of him. Connor smirked and wrapped Gavin’s legs around his waist. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.” Connor suggested. He kissed Gavin and picked him up as he stood. Gavin groaned into the kiss as Connor pressed them against a wall so he could open the door to their bedroom. Connor then shut the door with his foot. Connor laid Gavin against the bed, breaking the kiss so Gavin could breath. Gavin was already a mess. Funny how Connor could do that to him within a few minutes. Connor tossed his(Gavin’s) hoodie onto the floor. Gavin ran his hands over Connor’s chest. Connor chuckled as he slid down to Gavin’s waist, already unbuckling his belt. Gavin shivered when cold air hit his dick[I will never get used to saying that just fyi]. Connor waisted no time on taking Gavin in his mouth. Gavin moaned as Connor hummed, taking him whole. “Fuck[phck] Con, you’re so good.” Gavin praised as Connor bobbed his head. Connor hummed in approval, cupping his balls[Same thing here u guys] When Connor was sure Gavin was close to cumming he removed his mouth. Gavin whined at the loss of his mouth. Connor leaned down and kissed him. Connor took this time to fully undress Gavin and himself. When he finally pulled back Gavin was a panting mess. Connor saw that his most recent ‘mark’ was almost gone and decided to leave some newer ones. Gavin ran his hands through Connor’s hair, messing it up so it was sticking up in different places. Once Connor felt he left enough hickys he sat up and admired his work. Gavin’s lips were swollen, his neck was covered in red marks, and his eyes were dark with lust. Connor grabbed the lube from the dresser and covered his dick in the thick liquid. Connor lined up with Gavin’s hole before Gavin stopped him. “Wait.” Connor raised an eyebrow. Gavin flipped them over so that he was straddling Connor. “This is better.” Gavin said. Gavin lifted himself so that he was over Connor’s cock. Gavin slowly slid himself onto Connor, moaning loudly, eyes rolling to the back of head as he reached the base. Connor leaned his head back as Gavin clenched at his size. “Shit Connor, you’re so big.” Gavin panted, almost like they have never done this before. “Tight, you’re so tight Gavin. Oh god you’re always tight, fuck.” Connor moaned. Gavin bounced up and down, dick lightly smacking his stomach. When Gavin hit his prostate he let out a very loud moan. Connor flipped them so that he could slam into that spot, and make Gavin scream. Connor lined up into that spot and slammed into it, Gavin bit into Connor’s shoulder, attempting not to scream. “Scream from me love, scream my name. Let them know how I break you.” Connor muttered into his ear as he slammed harder into his prostate. “Connor fuck[phck] just like that!” Gavin screamed as Connor slammed into his prostate once again. Gavin wrapped his legs around Connor and dug his nails into the androids back. Gavin screamed Connor’s name over and over as he proceeded to slam into him, making him weaker with each thrust. By the second time the pair came, Gavin was just silently screaming his name. Voice having gone hoarse. Connor pulled out and laid next to Gavin who was mumbling his name. Connor pulled the blanket over them and cuddled Gavin, kissing his forehead. Gavin rested his head on Connor’s chest. “Happy Birthday Gavin.” Connor mumbled as the man drifted into sleep.

**Bonus**

Gavin limped into the precinct, Connor close behind. Gavin hissed as he sat down in his chair. “See, this is why Connor is not allowed to stay the night.” Hank said to Chris and Tina as they watched the pair argue from the break room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: What are you going as for Halloween(if you are Trick-Or-Treating)  
> A: my friends and I are going as green army men :3
> 
> Feel free to fix my mistakes, comment, and suggest spooOO000ky themes for this month


	15. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor take their son trick or treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!

**Pure fluff my dude//**

Gavin gave a soft oof as a small figure jumped onto him.

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!” Dean yelled, shaking his dad by the shoulders. Gavin groaned and rolled over, purposefully smothering his son(gently of course).

“Wow, the bed is really lumpy today.” Gavin grinned as his son giggled and yelled from underneath him, Dean’s head poking out from his side.

“Get off me daddy! You’re heavy!” The 5 year old said pushing his dad. Gavin put a hand over his heart.

“You wound me Dean.” Gavin said dramatically.

“Gavin, get off of him.” Connor chuckled from the bedroom door. Gavin grinned and rolled back off Dean who was still giggling.

“Dad! Tell daddy to get up!” Dean commanded latching himself to Connor’s leg. Connor laughed softly.

“You heard him Gav, it’s time to wake up.” Connor teased, picking up Dean. Gavin groaned as he got out of bed.

“I’m up, I’m up. Gavin mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Might I ask, what my two favorite boys are doing up so early?” Gavin said, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist, his face buried in Connor’s neck.

“It’s Halloween Gav.” Connor reminded him. Gavin just hummed in response. 

Dean was eating breakfast as Gavin and Connor got ready for work. “So what’s the master plan for today Connor?” Gavin asked, trading his pajama pants for jeans.

“We will drop off Dean at school, then head to work, get off early, get Dean ready for Halloween, and then go trick or treating.” Connor explained, then planting a kiss on Gavin’s lips. Gavin wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck, bringing him closer.

“Dad! Daddy! I’m going to be late!”

Gavin sighed as he went through witnesses statements, organizing them from ‘most helpful’ to ‘probably on red ice’. Gavin almost didn’t notice Chris.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Gavin greeted.

“Nothing, just want to ask about tonight.” Chris said. Gavin nodded and turned to him. “One, which neighborhood? Two, want to get waisted tonight after the kids go to sleep?” Chris asked, stealing one of Gavin’s many pens.

“One, the closest near here. Two, hell ye-“

“Nope, no getting waisted.” Connor said cutting gavin off, and placing some paperwork on Gavin’s desk. Both men started whining.

“Aw come on babe!” Gavin said.

“Why not Connor!” Chris asked.

“Because do you remember what happened last time?” Connor asked, tapping on the desk. Chris and Gavin put their heads down in shame. The android shook his head, “Exactly, now both of you get back to work.” Connor ordered. Gavin stuck his tongue out at Connor while Chris went back to his desk.

Gavin and Connor waited outside an elementary school as they waited for Dean and Damian, since Chris had to stay for a while for patrol. A teacher opened the door for the two kids as they climbed in blabbering about who knows what. All Gavin could here was costumes.

“Hi dad! Hi daddy!” Dean yelled taking his backpack off. 

“Hi Mr. and Mr. Reed.” Damian greeted politely. It was amazing how the two could be best friends despite being so very different.

“Hello Damian, hello Dean.” Connor greeted. “Your dad wants us to take you home to get dressed for tonight.” Damian nodded and smiled, while Dean whined about it. 

Connor, Gavin, Chris, and Chris’ wife, Audrey were currently watching as Dean and Damian went and got candy from the house of an old lady. It was cold outside, yet there were many people of all ages up and out, going door to door and street to street. It was currently just 7:46, and the four plan to go home at about 9, or until the kids got tired.

Dean was dressed up as firefighter, while Damian was dressed as Batman. The two were still hyper as they ran to the next house, causing all four parents to run after them, telling them to slow down. Dean pulled Damian up to the next house and knocked. The door opened and a kid that was maybe 6 years older than them opened the door. 

“Trick or Treat!” Dean said elbowing Damian to say the same. 

“Trick or Treat.” Damian said, holding out his bag. The older kid just threw some candy in their bags and closed the door. The pair didn’t care because hey! Free candy mother fucker! The two kept going, slowing down as instructed by their parents. At around 8:30 Dean let out a loud yawn, causing Damian to yawn, the two had slowed down by now both looking worn out. Dean turned to Gavin and held out his arms to be held, mumbling something about being very sleepy. Meanwhile, Damian stayed close by Chris and Audrey, trying to stay awake. 

The two boys were put to bed in Dean’s bed, it was a struggle to get them in their pajamas but they managed. Gavin closed the door and turned off the lights, then headed to the living room. Gavin sat next to Connor on the couch, Chris and Audrey on the one across from them. Connor dumped out Dean’s candy and went through it, taking out any he found suspicious or whatever his scanners told him were unsafe. Gavin helped by throwing them in a bag. Connor offered to help out Chris and Audrey, and the two of them gladly let him. They were done in a span of twenty minutes, both parents glad there wasn’t too many bad ones.

The four were currently watching Netflix, and talking about whatever came to mind as Gavin put his head on Connor’s shoulder. A arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to Connor, which Gavin was more than 100% fine with. Connor leaned into his ear and whispered a soft ‘love you’, to which Gavin replied with the same thing. This was, to date, one of Gavin’s best Halloweens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my writing style a bit, hope y’all don’t mind ;)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, concerns, corrections, and/or suggestions below, I don’t bite... sometimes;)


	16. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin works Thanksgivings, Connor does not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a dialogue fic :)

Connor smiled as he finished up his report. The android could finally go home. Connor turned off his terminal and stood up, putting everything up and organizing it. 

As Connor turned around he was bit confused to see the grumpy detective still at his desk. Shouldn’t he be at home by now, celebrating with his family? Connor cautiously stepped towards the detective.

The two were on… somewhat better terms. They weren’t at each other’s throats but they weren’t exactly buddy buddy. Plus the detective always seemed nervous around Connor, his heartbeat would elevate significantly if he caught sight of the android.

“Detective Reed, may I ask what are you still doing here?” Connor asked, startling the focused man.

“Jesus fuck, dipshit! You don’t just sneak up on people like that.” Gavin groaned, running a hand down his face.

“I apologize, detective.” Connor frowned.

“I’m still here because I have work, dipshit.”

“Of course, but shouldn’t you spend this time with family instead?”

“Hah! That’s a good one, but no. For all I care, they could suck it.”

Connor tilted his head.

“You don’t have a good relationship with them, I’m assuming.”

“Nah shit, barbie.”

“Well, you still shouldn’t spend it alone. Aren’t friends considered family?”

Gavin shook his head, “I guess, but I don’t want to bother Chris or Tina’s families.”

“But didn’t Officer Chen and Officer Miller offer you to join them?”

“Yeah but they are probably just doing that to be nice.”

Connor thought for a moment before pulling a chair next to Gavin.

“The hell you doing?”

“Like I said, you shouldn’t spend it alone, detective.”

Connor pretended not to notice how Gavin’s lips tugged up.

“What about your old man?”

“I’ll be a little late, but that’s okay.”

This time Gavin couldn’t help the smile, and let it show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!  
> Q: if you celebrate, what is your favorite food?  
> A: I like the lemon tarts I make


	17. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Sant is fun for everyone! Also not for the challenge btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! I finally updated! Happy holidays!

“What’s up Gav?” Tina asks, noticing how anxious Gavin looked.

Gavin groans and puts his face in his hands.

“You know how I’m Connor’s secret Santa?” Gavin says.

“Let me guess, you think you got him a bad gift?” Gavin will never understand how Tina knows him so well.

“I mean, but what if he doesn’t like it? What if he hates it? What-“ Tina cuts Gavin off mid sentence.

“Chill. Connor is going to love it. Who knows, he might finally grow the balls to ask you out.” Tina says, her smile going from reassuring to devious.

Gavin feels his face heat up a bit and he coughs a bit to bite back his embarrassment. 

“He doesn’t like me, we both know this.” Gavin toys with the menu on the table.

“Oh bull shit Reed. Connor looks at you with heart eyes, like you are the shining trophy in his collection. You are the Brutus to his Cassius.” Tina adds the last part due to a stupid joke Gavin made in high school; and Tina thought it was fucking funny.

Gavin chuckles at the last part too, despite the fact that he highly doubts everything Tina just said.

“Probably not, but I’ll take your word for him liking the gift.” Gavin says, a forced smile on his lips.

-

Christmas was here, and it was party time at the precinct. People were talking and laughing, soft Christmas music playing in the background. 

Gavin sat in the break room, biting his nails out of habit. Gavin quit smoking, so he figured this was the alternative. He was waiting for the secret Santa to begin, and it was nerve wracking. What if Connor  _ didn’t  _ like Gavin’s gift. Gavin is pretty sure if that happened he would quit his job, move to Mexico with his cats, and change his name to Big Mistake.

Connor’s laugh made Gavin look up from the table. Connor was laughing at something Tina had said, and he looked beautiful. The lights were in the right place and Connor’s gorgeous smile only added to the effect. Gavin could only stare in awe at the sight. Then Connor fucking looked right at him. 

Connor tilted his head in curiosity, then blinded Gavin with his smile. Gavin was fine with going blind from that dorky smile. Gavin had to force every nerve in his body to let him wave and act normal in front of the android for once in his life. 

Connor looked like he was going to walk to Gavin, but was cut off when someone shouted it was ‘Secret Santa Time’. Connor smiled again and headed to the center were they would hand out the gifts. Gavin decided he’d head their too and got up.

Gavin and few other people busted out laughing as they saw a displeased Hank dressed as Santa. Hank grumbled a shut up and glared at Connor who gave him an innocent smile. The thought of Connor making Hank dress as Santa was so fucking funny to Gavin that he laughed a bit harder.

Connor looked at Gavin with eyes wide, a blue blush taking over his face as he watched the detective laugh, head thrown back as held his stomach. It was a very appealing sight to Connor, one that made his thirium pump stutter.

“Yeah yeah everyone, hack it up. Ho ho ho mother fuckers. Let’s get this shit over with.” Hank barked, which only made everyone laugh harder, even Connor.

Connor waited patiently as Hank passed out the gifts, eagerly waiting for Gavin’s name to be called. Connor got him a new coffee maker after hearing that one of Gavin’s cats broke it, but the cool thing about the Coffee maker is that it had a calico cat on the front. Truly a perfect gift for Gavin. Connor was also anticipating his own gift, he promised himself not to use scans to figure out who his secret Santa was; so that just made it more exciting. 

“Hey, Reed, get your fuckin gift.”

Hank grumbled. 

Gavin took the box from Hank, then said something witty to Hank who then responded with ‘This is why you’re on the mother fucking naughty list.’

Connor chuckled and rocked on his heels  nervously as Gavin inspected the box.

“This one's for me.” Hank said, dragging the ‘me’ as he sat it down on the floor.

“Tina, this is yours.” Hank said passing it to her. Tina smiled and said ‘thank you’.

“Connor, come get yours boy.” Hank said, holding out a small box. 

Connor smiled and took the box looking over the wrapping and weighing it. Unfortunately, just like everyone else, they had to wait for all the presents to be passed out before they could open them and start guessing who their secret Santa is. Luckily it was only five more presents before Hank said everyone could open theirs.

Connor could hear his thirium pump in his ears as he opened the wrapping carefully, and pulled out a jewelry box. Connor set down the wrapping paper and opened the box. Gavin watched sheepishly as Connor gasped and stare at the necklace. 

It was a custom made charm on a silver necklace. The charm was a St. Bernard charm but on the back was an engraved message.

_ I’m Alive, Asshole _

Gavin chose those words because that was the first thing Connor said to Gavin when Connor returned to the precinct. Gavin didn’t want to see his reaction so he went ahead and opened his heavy box. 

Gavin ripped the paper off and smiled brightly at the gift. It was a coffee maker with a calico cat on the front of it. God he’s so glad he got this because he was getting tired of the precinct coffee. Who the fuck got it for him was the question. 

There was only a couple of people who knew that Gavin liked cats, and even fewer knew that one of his own cats broke his coffee maker at home. Tina was off the list because Tina had gotten Persons, Chris got Hank, and Hank hated Gavin. So that left one other person.

Connor couldn’t repress his smile as he looked at the charm. Connor felt an engraving on the back and turned the charm around. ‘I’m Alive, Asshole’? Connor chuckled and pulled the necklace out carefully, then slipped it on.

He looked around the room seeing who would get crossed off the short list. It couldn’t be officer Chen, she was currently talking to Persons who was thanking her for a gift. Not Hank, because Hank had officer Collins. It also wasn’t officer Miller because he was waiting for a reaction from Hank, who received a coffee mug that was covered in random phrases Connor didn’t know.

_ “Hey who that fuck said you could come back, plastic. No one needs the doll with fake emotions walking around.” Gavin sneered. _

_ “I’ll have you know that I’m alive, Asshole.” Connor glared. _

_ The detective stared at him wide eyed as Connor walked away from him. _

Connor looked around the room and spotted Gavin staring at him with a flushed face. 

Connor felt his own face flush as he saw the coffee maker in Gavin’s hands. The two stared at each other for a minute, both unsure of what to do next. Connor took an unneeded deep breath and walked up to the detective.

Unfortunately that still did nothing because even though they were really close, they just stood there like idiots.

“Tha- I mean, uh shit, you  _ are _ the one who got me this, right?” Gavin stuttered and gestured to the maker.

The thought of Connor genuinely putting thought into this gift made the coffee maker a million times more special.

“Yes, Gavin. Thank you for the necklace, I love it. Especially the engraving.” Connor smiled softly.

Gavin blushed furiously which made Connor chuckle.

“It’s nothing, dipshit. I just felt like it would be a good gift… also, thank you for this. I was getting really tired of the coffee here.” Gavin grumbled the first part.

“I’m glad you like it Gavin.” Connor smiled.

“No, I don’t like it… I love it. Especially the calico cat. It reminds me of my cat Crayola from elementary school.” Gavin smiles.

They stared at each other for a few seconds again before Connor broke the silence.

“I really really appreciate this Gavin. Let me repay you with more than just your coffee maker. I’d be glad to pay for your lunch tomorrow.” Connor smiled nervously, a faint blue on his face.

Connor was sure that Gavin could go a darker shade of red if he could.

“You don’t have to do that Connor, really.” Gavin said.

Connor just smiled more, “I insist. Plus I’d like for us to hang out more.” 

Gavin looked away and laughed nervously, “Okay, it’s a date then.” 

Connor blushed furiously but smiled brightly.

“A date it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y’all enjoy this! If u want, go and check out the Manski one shot book for the Christmas fic there.  
> Q-Do you celebrate Christmas?  
> A-I do, it’s fun and we always got mexican music blasting.


End file.
